Through Hell for You
by Carrie-J-RP
Summary: You see the sign for a night guard option, at Freddy's but once you do it, you met the one and only Bonnie, except, a human? What else does the "big purple bunny" hide?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Bonnie

You walk by a poster that reads;

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Job of Night guard open! Money 1,290 dollars, per week.  
"Wow, I wonder who would sign u- wait 1,290 dollars a WEEK? Now I am in, how hard can watching children entertainment characters be?" You think aloud.

Later that night...  
You walk to your office, and the phone starts ringing, "Huh?" You say grabbing it, "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about." The hair on your spine stands up "Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." "WHAT?!"

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." "GREAT! Just what I need!"

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" "Oh my"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Yippee I am SO dead!" You say. You check your cameras, and you see Bonnie is no where to be seen, then, a handsome man in a rocker outfit, in purple, with pink eyes, and pail skin closes your monitor, "So you say you are dead?" He asks you, his left bunny ear tilting down. "Uhhh, who are you?" You ask him your [Y/E/C] eyes wide, "Bonnie Harnessmen"


	2. Chapter 2 A Choice

Next Night;

"I wonder when Bonnie is coming?" You say spinning in your chair, when you here the sweet music of a guitar. "What the?" You say, "Sweet, sweet (Y/N), how is your heart, may you be persuaded by my sweet, sweet music to come with me to my backstage? With my guitar, you, and I might we be happy?" He sung, apparently right at the door.  
You get up and walk over, "Bonnie?" You ask, and find him, "Ah, hello, my sweet (Y/N)! I fell for you when I first saw you!" You weren't sure whether to fall for him or not. "Oh please don't be shy!" He pleaded, and you roll your eyes.  
"What do you want?" You ask him harshly, and his ears fell. It was hard not to think this 11 year old boy, dresses up to look older as cute, not to mention his extra ears, and his slightly showing fangs. You couldn't help but blush, and really didn't care.  
"You are blushing, (Y/N)!" Bonnie teased, and you playfully elbow him. He chuckled.  
He grabbed you, and spun you around, until, his brother, Foxy the pirate came, and got in between the two of you. "Bonnie, by what are ye doing?" The fox animationic asked, his eyes watching the bunny's every move. "Talking to, (Y/N), why?" He asked. "Ah, so this is the lovely lass I have been hearing about all morn'?" He said, and you nod, "Yes." You awnser. "Well, might I treat you to my Pirate's Cove?" He asks, and you think for a second.

(Which do you choose?  
To go with Foxy?( If so read my !Vampire!FoxyXReader fanfiction!) OR  
Stay with Bonnie, and continue onto the next chapter!)


End file.
